A Twist of Fate
by powerfulOutcast1469
Summary: In an alternate timeline were Cell rules the world through fear and Vegeta isn't a cocky jerk, he and his son Nero live in a underground bunker with Gohan and Chi Chi. When Gohan fixes Bulma's time machine and sends Nero back to the Cell games in the main time line, what will happen? Nero is the oc son of Vegeta and Bulma. Better explination inside. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one! This is my firts DBZ fic so please be nice. Also this will go from the Cell games up until Buu.**

**I hope you like it so please enjoy.**

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 1

In an underground bunker just outside of West city, a child about the age of 11 was doing one-armed pushups at an inhuman rate. He wiped the sweat off his face with his free hand then focused back on his training. "997." The kid said as he grunted another pushup. "998. 999. 1000!" He yelled before collapsing onto his back on the cold cement floor. His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and yet his black gravity defying hair still managed to stay completely strait up.

He was panting and trying to catch his breath after the training he had just had. Slowly he got up and rolled his arms and shoulders to loosen them up a bit before he took a look at his surroundings. The room a rather large rectangular room with punching bags and weights all around. The child walk over to a small table over by one of the walls and grabbed a towel.

As he was drying off he went over the things he had yet to do today. "Lets see. I have to: practice with my sword; maintain my super Saiyan state while doing 3,000 pull-ups and sit-ups, oh and I need to spar with dad." He thought. He then grabbed his bottle of water and took a swig of it before grabbing his sword off the table. He unsheathed it and started at it for a moment. "I wonder if this sword was really used by a hero long ago who defeated an evil monster. And now it's mine. Wow." He thought. "I promise to use this sword for good." He said aloud, still lost in thought.

"Why do you think I gave the sword to you?" A voice said from the staircase leading to the main area of the bunker. "I gave it to you so you can use it to bring peace to this world one day." "I know dad." The boy said, sheathing the sword and turning to look at his father. Vegeta stepped into the room and walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother would have been proud to see you know Nero. You who have achieved the Super Saiyan state at the age of five and mastered it not two years later. Now you're working on the 2nd form of it. She would be so proud of you. Just as I am." Vegeta said.

Nero smiled and looked up at his father. "Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." He then pulled his dad into a hug that Vegeta returned. Vegeta then pulled away from the hug and said to his son. "How about we spar in our Super Saiyan states? Full power." Nero looked at his father and asked. "Wont Cell senses our power levels?" "No." Vegeta said. "Your mother was a genius and built special devices that blocked out our ki signatures. We have one around the area the bunker is in and we all wear one. Where do you think you got that nice watch of yours?" Nero went wide-eyed for a split second then nodded in understanding.

Both then proceeded to the ring in the middle of the room and powered up to their respected Super Saiyan forms; Vegeta as SS1 and Nero as SS2. When both fighters nodded, they took their fighting stance. They stood there for a minute or so before Vegeta rushed towards his son with the intention to sweep his legs then kick him out of the ring. Vegeta tried just that but when he went for the sweep, Nero jumped up about a floor in the air and disappeared in front of his father. Vegeta turned around and raised his arm just in time for Nero to reappear and land a hard kick on his fathers arm. Nero flipped back through the air and landed a couple feet away from Vegeta before charging a ki blast in his hand and sending it strait towards him. Vegeta easily deflected the attack but was surprised to find a knee in his back thanks to his son. Nero smiled slightly as his father was sent sprawling to the ground before he did a handstand flip and got right back on his feet.

"That all you got? I'm surprised at you son. I thought a SS2 would have more to offer than this." He said mockingly. Nero smirked and simply fazed out again before reappearing in front of his father, throwing a punch that Vegeta dodged. This went on for several minutes Vegeta or Nero throwing all types of attacks and the other dodging just in time to throw a counter attack of their own. Finally both fighters were out of breath and decided to take a break while still in their powered up forms. They drank their water in silence for a couple minutes before Nero spoke up. "Dad, Gohan told me once that you weren't always like this. He said you were much more strict and demanding, always yelling and such. Is that true?" Vegeta smiled a bit as the memories of those days came flooding back.

"Yes." He said. "I was all of those things and more when your mother was still alive. I was such a hothead, not to mention cocky. Your mom was the only one who could calm me down. After she died I remembered how frustrated she was with me when I was like that so I decided to abandon my cocky and hotheaded attitude not just for her but for you as well. I didn't want you growing up thinking that's how you should act in battle. I wanted you to have a good example growing up." He finished with a sigh. "Your mother was the one person I cared for more than my life and the same is true for you my son." Nero smiled, his chest swelling with pride. "Your the best role model I could ever have dad." He said. Vegeta smile and gave his son a one armed hug. "Thank you son." "Mom sounds like a great person if she got you to change for the better." Nero said. "I just wished I could've met her." "One day you may. But for now in the present, I think Gohan and his mom have finished making lunch. How bout we go eat?" Vegeta didn't even need to ask as Nero was already bounding up the steps, his fathers laughter and own foot steps following him shortly after.

**Hey every one. Hope you liked the first chapter. I mostly focused on establishing the Vegeta in this timeline and how different he is from the main timeline. Also, if you don't know the sword Nero has is the sword Furture trunks has hust so you know. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Ok here is the next chapter of a twist of fate.**

**Just to make things clear**

** The androids never appeared and Cell was designed to absorb all the Z fighters.**

** Vegeta was deeply affected by Bulma's death and now isn't that cynical cocky douche we know and love.**

** Nero's sword is the sword future Trunks has.**

**Now that that is cleared up, let's get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 2

Once Nero reached the top of the stairs he headed to his room to change out of his training clothes, as they were drenched in sweat. His room was located down the hall that was right next to the kitchen and was the last door on the right. As he was walking to his room, Gohan stepped out of his room and into the hall. Nero always looked up to Gohan as a brother. Gohan was the only Z fighter aside from Vegeta that escaped and went into hiding before Cell could find him. Gohan and Chi Chi all took cover in a secret underground bunker that Bulma's dad had made in case of a doomsday scenario. "Hey Nero." Gohan said smiling. "How did your training go with your dad?" "Well I did my normal exercises but we also spared a bit in our SS forms." Nero said back. "Well you may want to get out of those clothes before coming down to lunch. You smell." Gohan said laughing a little. Nero sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Ok Gohan. See you in a couple minutes." He said before walking off to his room. Gohan sighed and thought. "**You would be so proud of him Bulma."** Before walking down to the kitchen to help make lunch with Chi Chi.

Nero entered his modest room and quickly striped out of his sweaty training clothes that consisted of a weighted dark blue jumpsuit (**A.N Just think of what Majjin Vegeta had on.) **and white weighted boots. His body was well toned and not overly muscular by any means. Simply put, it was the best example of physical perfection. And he was only 11 years old! Nero turned the water cold and proceeded to scrap and scrub all the grime and sweat that covered his body. He got out after that and dried off. When he got back out into his room he opened his dresser and grabbed his usual causal outfit: A black long sleeved shirt, a worn pair of blue jeans, hiking boots and two red wrist bands. They were all weighted and in total weighed about 300 pounds. Nero changed into his outfit and looked into the mirror. His face was a near spitting image of his father thanks to the hair. He laughed to himself on what he would look like if he shaved it all off. The only real noticeable difference between Vegeta and himself was that Nero was maybe a foot taller than his father and his hair wasn't as tall as his fathers. Wrapping his tail around his waist as a makeshift belt, he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen where he already smelled the food was ready.

"Hello Nero. Your just in time." Chi Chi said with a smile. Ever since they moved in with Vegeta and Nero, Chi Chi acted like a second mother of sorts. She gave him advice and love and not to mention she insisted that he study as much as he could when he wasn't training or sleeping. Because of this and the fact that he had inherited his mother's genius, he was at college level leaning at his current age. "It smells really good Chi Chi. Thanks." Nero said, taking a seat next to Gohan. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement to his son as he sat down. Chi Chi served the food and just watched in amazement at how fast the three saiyans would eat their food. Shaking her head in amusement, she sat down and ate her lunch as well.

After everyone was done with lunch, helped out in cleaning up and when both Gohan and Nero finished their studies for the day, Vegeta called both of them into the room. "Alright. Now the reason I called you here was that we all now we aren't strong enough to face Cell. Not even all three of us together in our SS form. Then I remembered something. My wife had made a time machine before she died. Now it will be risky and we can't hope to stop Cell from forming but we may be able to send one person back in time to when all the Z fighters were still alive and that person can train with them in hopes if becoming strong enough to finish Cell in this time." Vegeta said, allowing time for them to soak up and process this new information and plan. "Well." Said Gohan finally. "Who will we send?" "How about Nero?" Vegeta said. "He has reached the 2nd level of SS and he is the strongest of all of us." Nero thought about it for a bit before nodding and saying "I agree. If there is anyway to get strong enough to destroy Cell, then I'll risk it." He said. Vegeta and Gohan both nodded and walked out of the room. Nero stayed in the room and fantasized about beating Cell. It made his heart race. He then got up and proceeded to make his way down to the training room.

2 days later, the three saiyans acted on their plan and began to set out to the ruins of West city and Capsule Corp. They decided that walking would be safer because even though they had their ki blocking devices on, Cell could still spot them if they were up in the air. They finally did make it to the front doors of Capsule Corp after a long walk. Or what was left of it. West city was almost completely flattened, as it was one of the first cities on Cell's hit list when he first gained power. There were surviving humans but they knew to stay underground. As they tiptoed their way through the Capsule ruins they suddenly felt a very familiar and very evil ki signature. Cells. They froze and were rooted to the spot as the monster landed in front of them, a smirk on his insect like face. "Well well Vegeta. I'd thought I'd never hear from you again after you disappeared. I thought you'd died but here you are." He said in a raspy voice. He then noticed Nero. "Oh and you got yourself a little family as well. How precious." He took a step forward, his tail wiping from side to side. Vegeta took a nervous step back, fear written all over his face. He turned and said to Nero and Gohan in a hushed voice. "Go. I'll try and hold him off." Nero looked shocked and was about to protest when Gohan grabbed him and ran towards the underground lab holding the time machine. Cell looked at them and pointed a finger at them. "Oh no you don't. I decide who leaves." He fired his death beam but was hit in the face with a kick before he could aim dead center. He rubbed his cheek and tuned to Vegeta who was power up in his SS form. Cell smiled and lunged at Vegeta.

Gohan and Nero entered the lab and quickly found the machine. As Nero climbed in and set the date for when the Cell Games happened in the main timeline, he turned to Gohan and said. "You take care of dad and your mom. Please don't let him die." Gohan smiled a sad smile and nodded, giving Nero a hug before activating the time machine. The last thing Nero saw before he faded into nothingness was the lab wall exploding and his dads injured and broken body being flung though it, Cell not far behind.

Gohan watched as Nero faded though time then turned around, calm as ever as he watched Cell walk though the destroyed wall with Vegeta's broken body. "I think I'll have some fun with you two before I absorb and or kill you." Cell said. Gohan said nothing but got into his fighting stance and power up. After a minute of silence, the two launched themselves at each other. Gohan knew he wouldn't last the fight but hoped Nero would one day come back and avenge everyone this monster killed.

**A.N.**

**Well guys I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and such.**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Later**

**PowerfulOutcast1469**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guys. Please enjoy.**

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 3

Nero felt numb as his body flew through space and time, the image of his father Vegeta broken and beaten at the hands of that monster Cell. Nero shut his eyes as the sting of tears flowed from his eyes, vowing over and over in his mind that he would avenge Gohan and his father if it were the last thing he ever did. "Ok Nero, get ahold of yourself. You need to be at full alert when you confront the Cell of this timeline**.**" He thought as he wiped the tears away and closed his eyes, waiting for the machine to finish the journey. "I justhope my SSJ2 form is enough to beat him." He thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Nero dreamt as he traveled though time. It was odd because he normally never really dreamed, as most nights he was too exhausted to do anything other then collapse on his bed. He dreamt that he was back home with his father and Gohan and Chi Chi. They were all gathered around and eating slices of cake that had a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY on it. He was 10 years old and it was one of the happiest days of his life. It was the day his dad gave him his sword. They joy Nero had just about overtook his entire face.

Flashback

"_Oh thank you father! I love it!" Nero said joyfully. Vegeta chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Glad you like it." He said, smiling. "You know how I got the sword?" Nero shook his head. "It was many years ago. So long ago that it was before Cell showed up." Vegeta said, watching as his son's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "A man named Tapion arrived on earth to ask for our help. This was when all of our friends were still alive mind you. Anyway, Tapoin said that a monster named Hirudegarn was on his way to find and destroy him, along with the earth. We agreed to help Tapion and we trained until the day the monster arrived. Now around this time your mother was pregnat with you and we offered Tapoin a place to stay until Hirudegarn was defeted. Well we fought and spareing you the bloody details, we won. Before Tapion left of world to return to his, he gave us his sword as a sign of thanks and respect. As he gave us the sword he told me to give it to you when the time was right as he knew you would be a great warrior someday." Vegeta finished. "Wow dad. That sounds awsome!" Nero jumped up with a smile on his face, the sword now on his back in it's sheath. Vegeta laughed and led his son back to the training room to start working on mastering the sword work._

End Flashback

Nero jolted awake a while later, vaguely aware of where he was as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His time machine had landed in a desert area from the looks of it and Nero was sure he was feeling living energy all around him. "Good. Looks like I made it. Now to find Cell." He thought as he closed his eyes and focused on the energy all around him. Then he felt it. A significant power level. No wait, power level**s**" A lot of them by the feel of it but he couldn't make out Cell's. "Oh well." He thought. "Guess I'm going to find out anyway." He made sure his sword was still on his back and his ki blocking watch was still activated. After confirming both he got out of the time machine, capsuled it and flew off in the direction of the power levels.

Goku stood panting as he looked at Cell above him. He and Cell did have one incredible fight to say the least but he knew he couldn't beat Cell. He was just to strong. "What is that all?" Cell yelled down in a mocking tone. "I was hoping you would have more energy then this." He was right. Goku was tired and both knew it. He powered down and let his arms fall back to his sides. He then spoke two words that shocked everyone. "I forfeit." Gohan and Krillen gasped while Vegeta didn't let the surprise show on his face. Every one else did. "What? Dad no!" Gohan shouted to his father. "Your the only one who can beat him!" Goku turned and walked up to his son and kneeled down to him. "No I'm not Gohan. You can too. There is great power stored within you and you just need to unlock it in order to beat him. I know you can do it." Gohan looked at Goku and nodded, his respect for his father far outwaying his logic. Just as Gohan started to step up to the arena, he stopped and looked up. As did everyone else who could sense power levels. There in the sky above Cell was a kid no older than Gohan. He had a sword on his back and a tail flowing behind him in the wind.

5 minutes earlier

Nero made it to the battle grounds in no time flat but decided to observe before he announced his presence. He saw a man with messy golden hair fight with a green huminoid bug thing. Nero reconized both of them. The golden haired man was Goku as Chi Chi had shown Nero a pitcure of him a couple years back. Nero also reconized Cell but it took him a little longer. Nero was used to seeing Cell as a bug man thing with a swinging tail. But this Cell was almost human in appearance and he had no tail. "Better keep hidden until this fight is over." Nero thought as he acended higher up into the sky. Luckly no one saw him.

When he sensed Goku's energy drop, he investegated. What he was was a arena nearly destroyed by some intense fight. He saw Cell up in the air but still below him and he saw Goku power down and revert back to his base form. Goku walked over to a kid no older than himself and say a couple things. Nero sensed his power level and thought "This kid can't beat Cell in his curent state. Though this Cell is more weak then the one from my timeline, I still think this kid won't beat him." Nero unwraped his tail from around his waist and deactivated his ki blocking watch. He then decended down to Cell's level.

"Ah who is this?" Cell spoke, asking everyone's question. "A new challenger perhaps? Ah and I see you have a tail so you must be a saiyan. Well you have me interested to say the least." Cell said as he dropped back down to the ground. The boy was silent as he touched down as well. "Thats.. That's my sword." Trunks thought as he gazed on this stranger's sword. "Well," Cell spoke with an air of confidence around him. "You must have the ability to become a SSJ. I mean the only real chance you would have against me is if you were a SSJ." "I am." Nero spoke. "But I also have mastered that form at the age of seven and now after four years of intense training, I have acended past that level. Let me show you." He said with a voice filled with no emotion. Everyone raised an eyebrow at his words. Cell just scoffed. Nero smirked at the sight of Cell. He easly powered up into his SSJ form with out even so much as a thought.

"I come from an alternet timeline were you absorbed all these fighters. You were at least twenty times more powerful in my time but I still would like to give an example of true power before you die." He said. He then got into his fighting position and started to power up even more. "HA!" He yelled as the ground around him started to split and crumble. The earth shook as the amount of power Nero displayed was incredible. Cell stood wide eyed, surpise evident in his face. The Z fighters all took a step back as the winds started to blow violently. A bliding light over took the area before dieing down. When Cell and the Z fighters look at Nero, they all gasped. Nero stood in the same spot but he looked totally different. His hair that looked exactly like Vegeta's was golden as it was in his previous form but it was longer then before. The golden arua surronding him was now jagged and was more bright then before. The most notable difference how ever was the sparks of electricity that surrounded the arua and himself. Cell took a step back and gaped in surpise. His power was amazing. He wasn't anywhere near that level. The Z fighters were thinking the same thing only they were thankful as well that Nero was fighting Cell. Most however noticed the similarities between him and Vegeta. Vegeta was gritting his teeth. How could a child like that surpass the prince of all saiyans? And he had a tail. Who was the kid? Vegeta was pulled out of his thoughts as the battle began.

Nero wasted no time in launching an attack on Cell, punching and kicking the creature with no mercy. Cell tried to counter with a hit of his own but it was either dodged or blocked by Nero. Nero then flew up into the air and fired off an energy blast at Cell before fazing behind him to deliver a swift knee to the side. "That's for all the people you killed!" He shouted as the blow connected. As Cell turned around, clutching his side in pain, Nero landed a hard punch right on his face. Cell flew from the air and down to the ground. Nero landed close by and smirked. "What is that all?" he said mockingly. "I was hoping you would have more then that seeing how you are the "ultimate" lifeform." Cell seethed with rage at this. Getting the crap kicked out of you by a 11 year old then being mocked by said 11 year old was rather humiliating. "I'll show you!" He shouted in rage.

He cupped his hands together at his waist and started to gather his energy. "KA-ME-HA-ME" He chanted as blue energy gathered in his hands. Nero saw what he was doing and got into a defensive stance. "What's he doing?!" Krillen shouted. "He'll get hit strait on!" "Perhaps that's part his plan." Piccolo said, his eyes never leaving the battlefield. Krillen looked at Piccolo then back to Nero then back to Piccolo. "What do you mean?" Piccolo never got a chance to anwser as Cell finished chanting and yelled "HA!" before thrusting his hands forword and shooting the beam towards Nero. Nero mentally prepared himself before doing the same as Cell and catching the beam in his hands. "What!?" Cell shouted. "This can't be!" He continued to push more power into his attack but no matter what, the mystery kid was still holding fast. Nero clenched his teeth, holding off the blast was putting a lot of strain on his body. He needed to deflect it away from the area. Gritting his teeth, Nero shifted his feet and backed up an inch before begining to move his hands that were still out in front of him to the side. The beam of energy began to shift and curve. With one final shout of effort, Nero curved the beam away from him and everyone else and into the sky. Nero looked up into the sky and saw the energy wave explode harmlessly in the air. Cell took advantage of Nero momentary distraction and lunged at the young warrior, landing a punch strait into his abdomin. Nero, taken by surprise at Cell's speed, coughed up some spit before Cell smashed his left shoulder with a roundhouse kick. Nero flew to the side and was kicked in the ribs by Cell before he could even get up. "AH!" Nero yelled as he felt at least 3 ribs shatter on contact.

"I've had enough of you boy." Cell said, kicking Nero so he lay on his back. "No one makes a fool out of me and lives!" He planted a foot on Nero's broken ribs and aimed his open hand at him. "Now DIE!" Before he could launch the beam, another voice yelled out. "Burning ATTACK!" A huge ball of energy flew towards Cell who scoffed at it and easyly smacked it away. "Nice try boy but I know all your tricks." Cell yelled at Trunks who was trying to catch his breath. Cell then fired an ki blast of his own and hit Trunks square in the chest. Nero used this blessed opportunity to faze out from under Cell and appear up in the air. "Thank you good sir." Nero thought as he powered up again, thrusting his arms up in the air while ignoring the pain in his chest. While Gohan and everyone else besides Piccolo and Vegeta went over to check on Trunks (Great father by the way.) Said two fighters watched as this mystery kid powered up an attack. "It can't be the spirit bomb." Piccolo thought. "Only Goku and Cell know that attack."

Nero focused his energy and felt two balls of ki form in his hands . He put them his hands together and shouted down to Cell who was still looking for him. "Hey Cell!" Cell and the Z Fighters all looked up at him. "Take this! DOUBLE FLASH!" He shouted before firing a massive ki wave. Cell put his arms up in front of his face and shouted "No! It can't be!" "Just look at that power!" Goku said, taken aback by how big the wave was. "I know dad. This thing will destroy Cell for good!" Gohan stated hopefully. "Don't count on it." Vegeta said. "Cell may be hit by that attack but don't forget about his regeneration." "Oh come on Vegeta." Krillen said. "Don't be such a downer." Vegeta grunted in response, his attention focused back on the fight. The blast hit Cell full force. "NO!" Cell shouted. "I WON'T BE DEFETED LIKE THIS!" Nero responded by pushing all his remaining strength into the blast. Cell's body disintegrated inside the blast, his shouts of pain and defeat following him shortly there after. Nero finished the attack and saw with great satsifaction that Cell was gone. He felt immediately exhausted and powered down to his base form, trying to fight off unconsciousness. He landed back on the ground shakily and then fell flat on his back, nearly unconscious. The Z fighters rushed over to Nero but stopped when they felt a familair power level. They turned over to where Cell was destroyed and were shocked to see the wind picking up and swirling around. A burst of energy and a flash of light revealed Cell, smirking and more powerful than before. Nero saw this and stood up, ignoring the looks of the Z fighters. "No. This is my fight." He said. Cell smirked once more and launched at Nero. The other warriors jumped away just in time to see Cell completly dominating the one sided fight. Nero barely even put up a dodge, to tired to do anything. Cell easly mopped the floor with him and once more held him under his foot. "Now no distractions this time. I will KILL YOU!" Cell shouted as he powered up an ki ball. Just as he was about to fire, Android 16 tackled hm from behind, holding him in a bear hug. "Gohan" He said. "Get this boy out of here." Gohan nodded and pulled an barely conscious and barely alive Nero back to the group. "Your reign of terror ends now Cell." 16 said. "I will activate my self destruct to kill you once and for all." 16 then tried to active his bomb but nothing happened. "What?" Was all he could say before he was blasted into pieces by Cell. His head rolled over to Gohan and said some final words. "Gohan, please stop him. You have the same power as the young man who just fought Cell. Please you must." His words were interupted by Cell's foot coming down and crushing the head. "Stupid thing talked way to much." **(I'm going to skip the Gohan and Cell fight cause: 1, the fight goes exacly like it did in the show and 2, I'm to lazy to write it.)**

Nero woke up later in a bed, reconizing it as a room from Kami's look out as he and his father had visited Mr. Popo from time to time in his timeline. As he tried to sit up, he heard Piccolo say from the doorway. "Rest some more. Your in no condition to move. Once your healed up, we have a lot of questions for you."

**And that's where I will end this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and pleaser review.**

**And for those who didn't get it, Nero is an original character and comes from a different timeline then Trunks.**

**See you guys later.**

**PowerfulOutcast1469**


End file.
